1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a golf head, more particularly to a golf head with a plurality of reinforcing metal ribs embedded in a non-metal portion of the golf head.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional golf heads can be classified into iron head, wood head, and putter head. The body of the wood head is normally made from carbon fiber which tends to deform undesirably after a period of use. In addition, due to a relatively high absorption of sound by the carbon fiber, the striking sound produced by striking a golf ball is too low and is not appealing to the user.